Midnight Case
by InfiKiss
Summary: Chap 2! Bergabung ke M.C untuk menyelamatkan diri, itu yang Sunggyu katakan kepada Myungsoo. Tapi dia tak pernah memegang pistol, tal pernah membunuh, Myungsoo takut. Ditengah keluarga yang nyaris hancur, adik yang kesepian, Myungsoo dikepung tiga penjahat. Sungyeol pun nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena melindunginya. Action/Bloody/Friendship. INFINITE main cast.
1. Chapter 1

**~Midnight Case~**

**Author :: InfiKiss**

**Action / Bloody / Comedy(?) / Friendship**

**Page 17+ (No M/lime! No Yaoi or Sho-ai)**

**All characters belongs to God and their-self, not mine. But the story pure mine. Please not copy-paste somewhere without my permission.**

**All plagiarisms is forbidden.**

**Thank You.**

**Infinite as main cast!**

**Welcome in Suha International High School. Welcome in M.C. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Case 1 ::**

**Penculikan Di Tengah Malam**

.

.

Hidup itu sesuatu yang tak perlu disyukuri. Hidup itu membosankan, memuakkan. Dan manusia itu satu-satunya mahluk yang paling menyedihkan. Yang mampu mengkhianati, menipu, membohongi, mengabaikan, mereka yang ada disekitarnya. Mahluk yang paling pandai bermain kata-kata. Hidup menjadi manusia itu kutukan, hal yang paling menjijikan. Jika boleh memilih, mungkin mati adalah hal terbaik yang jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Kutipan itu merupakan jalan pikiran yang selama ini ditanamkan dalam diri Myungsoo, remaja enam belas tahun yang baru saja menapaki kaki di jenjang SMU di Suha International High School yang terletak di Seoul. Sekolah elit yang hanya menerima murid-murid pintar dan kaya. Jadi jika Anda berminat memasuki sekolah ini, paling tidak Anda harus menggadaikan sertifikat rumah Anda. Terima kasih.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam pekat dengan iris yang dingin dan tajam. Kulitnya putih. Oh, katakanlah, sangat putih. Dan wajahnya memiliki ketampanan yang mampu menyita perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayangnya bibir tipisnya jarang sekali menunjukkan senyum ramah. Kalau tidak senyum mengejek, senyum meremehkan, biasanya sih seringaian. Dan itulah sosok Kim Myungsoo yang tadi kita bicarakan.

Pemuda yang outlook-nya menarik, bukan? Tapi pikir-pikir lagi kalau kau ingin menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Alih-alih diterima, Myungsoo mungkin akan menolakmu dengan cara yang tak pernah mau kau bayangkan.

Pemuda menyebalkan. Itu baru benar.

KLONTANG~ Sekaleng cola menggelinding keluar dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang ada di halaman depan Asrama Suha.

Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya memang sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi Myungsoo masih berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman itu dengan wajah pemberani. Tak takut akan ada hantu, atau yang paling buruk, penegak kedisiplinan yang menangkapnya.

Dibukanya penutup kaleng itu dan diteguknya cepat-cepat.

"Ahhh~" Desahnya kemudian dengan wajah lega. "Ini baru minuman terhebat sepanjang masa, lebih enak dari wiski atau mungkin soju." Meski mengatakannya, sesungguhnya Myungsoo bahkan belum tahu bagaimana rasa wiski dan soju sebenarnya.

Myungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di depan mesin itu sambil kembali menegaknya. Sejenak kedua iris hitamnya menatap lurus langit gelap. Dan pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh, memikirkan makna dan hidupnya yang membosankan.

_Kenapa sih aku harus hidup sebagai manusia? _Pertanyaan itu sering sekali muncul dibenaknya.

Samar, ponsel yang berada di saku jaketnya bergetar halus. Sambil kembali meneguk, Myungsoo meraihnya dan melihat ikon pesan muncul disana. Pesan dari adik perempuannya, Kim Ahra.

-Oppa, aku tidak bisa tidur. Appa dan Eomma lagi-lagi bertengkar. Aku takut, Oppa.-

Hati Myungsoo mendadak teriris begitu membaca pesan sang adik. Mungkin kedengarannya jahat, tapi alasan Myungsoo melanjutkan ke Suha dan tinggal di asrama adalah untuk menghindari keluarganya yang hampir hancur. Meski itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Ahra disana sendirian. Tapi inilah jalan terakhir yang ingin Myungsoo lakukan.

Kabur.

Segera diketiknya pesan balasan untuk Ahra; -Besok hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte. Lebih baik sekarang kau pasang musik keras-keras dan tidurlah. Biarkan saja kedua orang bodoh itu menghabiskan malam mereka seperti di neraka, karena mereka memang akan terjun ke neraka. Selamat tidur, Ahra.-

Selesai.

"Lalu…apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan? Tidur? Tidak mengantuk, huh." gerutunya sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan melemparkan kaleng cola kosong ke tempat sampah.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang mendekat di belalangnya.

"Dongjun tidur sambil mengorok, aku mana mungkin bisa tidur di kamar." lanjut Myungsoo.

"Arra, arra, bersenang-senang, Kim Myungsoo?"

DEGH!

Wajah dingin Myungsoo mendadak horror ketika mendengar teguran itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Yongguk berdiri disana sambil menatapnya sangar. Plus menyeringai.

Yongguk membuka buku catatan kecil ditangannya dan mulai menulis sesuatu, "Kim Myungsoo, melanggar aturan malam dengan keluar di atas jam delapan dari asrama. Kali ini kau akan tertangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman oleh Kepala Sekolah dan point-mu dengan senang hati akan kukurangi menjadi_" Kalimat Yongguk terputus begitu ia menoleh ke arah dimana Myungsoo duduk dan dia tercengang.

Karena Myungsoo sudah kabur dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"YAK, KAU! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Segera Yongguk mengambil langkah mengejar Myungsoo yang sudah cukup jauh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Myungsoo berlari. Dia tak mau tertangkap oleh si penegak kedisiplinan, itu sangat tidak elit baginya. Jadi, daripada kena hukuman, lebih baik kabur. Kabur itu bagian dalam diri Myungsoo yang sudah menjadi naluri alaminya.

"KIM MYUNGSOOO! TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

"Yang benar saja! Siapa juga yang mau nunggu!" Myungsoo mempercepat larinya ketika ia melihat pagar pembatas setinggi satu setengah meter ada dihadapannya. Pagar pembatas yang memisahkan asrama wanita dan asrama laki-laki.

_Sial!_

Seketika Myungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika sudah nyaris sampai tepat di depan tembok pembatas itu. Dengan satu hentakan kuat ia melompat, mencoba meraih puncak tembok dan ia berhasil. Kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan untuk melewati tembok itu dan tubuhnya melayang sempurna melewati si tembok.

Ketika ia meloncat, pandangannya tak sengaja tertuju pada dua sosok bayangan gelap yang berlari tepat di bawahnya. Mata Myungsoo segera menangkap ekspresi panik seorang gadis yang ternyata ditarik oleh dua sosok gelap itu.

BRUGGH! Myungsoo mendarat di atas tanah sekarang. Tapi ekspresinya menegang karena ia tahu sesuatu baru saja terjadi. Dua sosok misterius dan gadis itu masih dihadapannya.

"Sial, ada yang melihat!"

"Bawa dia! Kalau tidak, bunuh saja!"

_PENCULIKAN?!_

Myungsoo buru-buru berdiri ketika seorang dari kedua pria bertubuh kekar itu menoleh sambil menarik sebuah Revolver dari saku jaket hitamnya. Bunyi desingan tembakan itu teredam dan butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Myungsoo untuk menghindarinya.

Si pria kembali memuntahkan peluru ke arah Myungsoo ketika Myungsoo berusaha berlari untuk mengecohnya. Meski belum tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, dia yakin telah terlibat dalam sebuah kasus penculikan di tengah malam.

Sial sekali nasibnya.

"Ayo bawa gadis itu pergi!" Satu pria lainnya memberi intruksi dan menyeret si gadis dengan mulut terbungkam itu berlari. Pria satunya buru-buru mengekor dibelakangnya sambil terus menembaki Myungsoo.

"Jangan kabur! Lepaskan anak itu dulu, woy!"

"Siapa juga yang mau melepaskan?!"

Myungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Beruntung batu itu mendarat tepat di kepala si pemegang Revolver.

"Anak sialan!"

"Paling tidak tak akan kubiarkan kau membawa dia!"

"Berisik! Mati saja, kau!" Pria Revolver menarik senapan laser yang disampirkannya di pundak. Cahaya merah otomatis mengarah tepat di kening Myungsoo yang langsung tegang ditempatnya berdiri.

Dia akan mati…

"HIAAAHH!"

DUAGHH!

Mendadak, bagai ditolong superhero yang entah darimana datangnya, seorang pemuda meloncat begitu saja dari atas sebuah pohon dan menendang si pemegang senapan laser hingga ia terjungkal di tanah dan tidak bergerak.

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau kau mau menggunakan senapan itu!"

Pria satunya mendadak tegang. Diputarnya tubuh si gadis dan ditempelkannya ujung Revolver-nya dikepala gadis itu, hal yang sontak membuat si gadis menjerit tertahan sambil menangis ketakutan.

Pria superhero itu sudah berdiri tak jauh di depan Myungsoo. Entah bagaimana wajahnya, Myungsoo hanya menangkap warna rambut kecoklatan miliknya yang terkena cahaya bulan. Tapi dari postur badannya, sepertinya usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Myungsoo.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau tak mau berurusan denganku, kan?" tantang pria itu.

"Mundur! Atau kutembak gadis ini!"

Pria itu memutar sepasang iris hazel miliknya sambil terkekeh menantang. "Tembak saja, memangnya aku peduli."

"Apa?!" Otomatis Myungsoo menjerit tak percaya. "Hei! Apa yang kau katakan?! Bukannya kau datang untuk menolongnya?!"

Pria itu menoleh melirik Myungsoo malas, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Sadarlah Myungsoo kalau tangan pria itu ternyata memegang sebuah pistol jenis Browning dengan ukuran peluru 9mm. Dengan santai, ia mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si pria Revolver.

"Mem-membawa senjata di sekolah itu dilarang!" seru Myungsoo lagi dengan suara tertahan. Membuat pria Browning itu terkekeh pelan sambil melirik Myungsoo sekilas dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Bocah! Kalau tidak, gadis ini kan mati!"

"Browning-ku lebih akurat daripada Revolver-mu. Lagipula, dengan tangan berkeringat dan gemetar itu, mana bisa kau menarik pelatuk dengan mudah. Kau tidak terbiasa, atau mungkin belum pernah menembak, kan? Aku bisa menebaknya hanya dengan melihat." jelas pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, sebelum kau mati ditanganku, bagaimana kalau kita berdamai? Lepaskan dia dan kalian bisa pergi dengan nyawa utuh. Atau pertahankan dia dan hidupmu berakhir malam ini?"

Mendadak Myungsoo merinding mendengar pria itu mengatakan hal menakutkan begitu mudahnya. Apa dia terbiasa memegang senjata? Terbiasa menembak atau membunuh? Dari caranya, sih, sepertinya begitu.

"Mati kau, Bocah!"

DEGH! Myungsoo tersentak saat si pria yang tadi seperti pingsan ternyata sudah di dekatnya dan mengarahkan Revolver kepadanya.

Pria Browning ikut terkejut dan menghentakan kaki, meloncat ke arah Myungsoo. Melindunginya. Tepat saat desingan peluru berbunyi, tepat pula disaat pria itu mendorong tubuh Myungsoo menghindar.

BRUKH! Tiba-tiba pria itu jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Tak butuh waktu lama karena darah sudah merembes membasahi lengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Dia tertembak. Tepat di lengannya.

"Ayo kabur sekarang!" Si pria penembak buru-buru lari dan rekannya ikut sambil menyeret gadis tadi.

Kedua kaki Myungsoo seakan lumpuh melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ingin bergerak, rasanya tak mungkin. Jadi Myungsoo hanya memandangi si pria Browning yang berusaha berdiri dengan gemetar.

Pria Browning itu menatap Myungsoo, kini Myungsoo bisa melihat wajahnya. Kedua irisnya berwarna hazel yang jernih, mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Kulitnya tak terlalu putih tapi senyumnya tampak sangat manis dan jenaka. Dan Myungsoo ingat, dia pernah melihat pria itu di sekolah. Dia salah satu murid Suha!

"Kau!"

"Kembalilah ke asrama dan anggap kau tak melihat apapun…Kim Myungsoo." Dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih mematung begitu saja.

xxMidnighT-CasExx

Kejadian semalam seperti mimpi. Dan Myungsoo memutuskan itu memang mimpi. Ia tak mau terlibat dalam kasus kriminal apapun yang terjadi di sekolah. Tapi ketika ia memutuskan, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga gadis semalam diculik, entah berhasil selamat atau tidak. Ada seorang siswa Suha yang membawa senjata dan ikut terlibat dalam insiden penembakan semalam.

TERORISME?!

Myungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya di hari senin dengan pikiran penuh. Rasanya hidup di sekolah jadi waspada setelah mengetahui hal-hal dua malam yang lalu.

Sambil meletakkan tas, ekor matanya melirik ke sebuah surat yang terletak di atas mejanya. Sebuah surat beramplop putih dengan tulisan M.C. di depannya.

_M.C?_

"Wahh~ Surat cinta!" seruan Sungyeol membuyarkan pikiran Myungsoo. Dengan sigap pria tinggi berwajah jenaka itu menarik surat dari tangan Myungsoo dan meneliti inisial aneh itu. "M.C? Min Chanyeol? Min Chaerin? Min…siapa lagi, ya?"

"Jangan iseng, Yeol." Myungsoo merebut surat itu sambil duduk dan langsung membukanya. Perlahan dibacanya kalimat yang tertulis di atas selembar kertas di dalam amplop itu.

_Kepada, Yang Terhormat._

_Tuan Kim Myungsoo. Setelah jam terakhir nanti, harap datang ke ruang kelas 4-F yang terletak di lantai tiga di gedung Utara._

_M.C._

Alis Myungsoo sontak mengkerut. "Kelas 4-F? Memangnya ada?"

Iseng-iseng, Sungyeol melirik ke arah surat itu sambil berdeham penasaran. "Aku belum pernah dengar. Jadi si penembak ingin menyatakan cinta disana?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh menggoda.

Untuk kedua kalinya Myungsoo mengerutkan alis. Kata penembak yang dikatakan Sungyeol membuatnya ingat insiden malam itu. Tapi yang ini, kan, penembak cinta. Bukan penembak dengan Browning 9mm ataupun Revolver.

"Lalu, M.C. itu apa ya?"

Sejenak Myungsoo memutar otak, mencari sesuatu yang sesuai dengan inisial misterius itu. "Emsi? (M.C)"

"Itu sih pembawa acara." Sungyeol geleng-geleng,

"Microfon?"

"Singkatannya, M-I-C. Mic." Kali ini kedua kening Sungyeol mengkerut mendengar plesetan seadanya ala Myungsoo.

"Mac Donald?"

"Itu, MC.D." Yang terakhir wajah Sungyeol berubah datar, berpikir ternyata Myungsoo juga bisa bodoh.

Sebelum kembali menjawab, Myungsoo tampak berpikir serius. Sedetik berikutnya dia menepuk tangan dan menatap Sungyeol dengan wajah serius, ekspresi yang membuat Sungyeol ikutan serius karena mengira Myungsoo sudah bisa menebak inisial itu.

"Midnight Circus?"

_Boleh kan memukul Myungsoo?_

JDUGH! Mendadak satu pukulan mendarat di atas kepala Myungsoo. Cukup keras, sampai membuatnya mengaduh cukup kencang sambil mengusap kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Yeol!"

"Bodoh, kau! ITU SIH JUDUL LAGUNYA SUNNY HILL!"

xxMidnighT-CasExx

Akhirnya, tanpa mengetahui apa itu M.C. Myungsoo pun datang ke tempat yang dikatakan. Agak diluar dugaan kalau ternyata di gedung utara terdapat serentetan kelas aneh yang bernomor 4. Padahal tingkat SMU kan hanya sampai tiga. Dan kelas 4-F itu terletak paling ujung. Mojok. Nyaris tak terlihat karena tulisan 4-F-nya agak memudar.

Surat itu masih ada di tangan Myungsoo. Digenggamnya erat sambil berpikir apa yang akan dilihatnya dibalik pintu kelas 4-F yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Hati-hati Myungsoo menyentuh knop pintu, berniat membukanya. Tapi mendadak ia mematung.

Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu…bagaimana kalau kelompok teroris itu yang mendatanginya? Bagaimana jika ketika pintu dibuka, selusin peluru akan tertuju dan menembus tubuhnya? Atau dia menemukan potongan mayat si pria Browning dan gadis itu? Bagaimana jika yang ada di dalam Yongguk si penegak kedisiplinan?! Oke, yang terakhir tidak mungkin.

Tapi jujur saja, Myungsoo tegang!

Sambil menelan ludah, ia memutar knop pintu itu. Tapi tetap enggan mendorongnya terbuka.

"LAMA!"

KREEK! Mendadak pintu itu terkuak lebar dalam posisi tangan Myungsoo masih menggenggam knopnya. Otomatis tubuh Myungsoo tertarik kedepan dan terjungkal manis si atas lantai.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Woohyun."

"Dia lamban! Memegang knop sejak tadi tapi tak membukanya. Aku sebal!"

"Ahahaha~ Myungsoo terlalu payah belakangan hari ini."

DEGH~ Suara Sungyeol?

Saat menyadari suara itu, Myungsoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat empat orang pria berseragam Suha ada dihadapannya.

Satu pria bermata sipit merupakan satu-satunya yang tidak memakai seragam Suha. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan duduk dibalik meja kerja yang penuh dengan…berbagai macam senjata rakitan?!

Myungsoo beranjak duduk dan merangkak mundur hendak keluar tepat disaat seseorang sudah menutup pintu itu. Alhasil, Myungsoo gagal keluar dan kini bersender dengan wajah tegang di balik pintu. Ekor matanya tertuju pada pria yang menutup pintu dan sontak ia terkejut.

"Si Browning 9mm!"

"Wah…itu julukan baru untukku, ya?" gerutu pria itu kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo, duduk bersandar di meja si pria bermata sipit sambil mengusap lengannya sendiri.

Diam-diam Myungsoo melihat satu persatu orang di ruangan itu. Selain si pria Browning dan si kemeja hitam, ada dua pria lagi yang tak dikenalnya. Satu pria berwajah datar berambut coklat gelap yang tengah asyik mengelap senapan laras panjang miliknya. Memperhatikan Myungsoo dengan seksama. Yang satu lagi pria berbibir tebal dan senyum ceria yang menuangkan teh dan langsung menyodorkannya ke arah Myungsoo (yang langsung ditolak dengan menggelengkan kepala). Yang terakhir… LEE SUNGYEOL.

"Sungyeol?! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" jeritnya tertahan, merasa dikhianati. Dan Sungyeol hanya tertawa senang melihat respon Myungsoo.

Si pria sipit tersenyum kecil. Ia berdiri, berjalan memutari meja dan mendekati Myungsoo, berjongkok di depannya dengan senyum tegas. "Kim Myungsoo, saksi atas kejadian penculikan Lee Sungha, siswi dari kelas 3-A. Selamat datang di agen rahasia pemerintahan Midnight Case, atau biasa kami sebut MC. Aku, Kim Sunggyu, ketua disini. Sekaligus menjabat sebagai…kepala sekolah Suha International High School. Untuk perkenalan, kau akan segera bergabung disini. Selamat." Dia mengatakannya dengan intonasi super santai, seakan-akan Myungsoo akan tersenyum, menjabat tangannya begitu mendengar penjelasan singkat tak beralasannya.

Tapi ekspresi Myungsoo tak sesuai dengan hal itu. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya, mulutnya otomatis terbuka syok dan nafasnya seperti tertahan di tenggorokkan.

Dia bilang apa? Si mata sipit itu Kepala Sekolah? Agen pemerintahan Midnight Case? Kasus penculikan Lee Sungha? BERGABUNG DISINI?!

"HAAAAHHH?!"

Disinilah Myungsoo. Terjebak di sekumpulan teroris berseragam sekolah. Yang mulai dipikirnya sebagai…sekumpulan orang gila.

TBC~

**Next Case ::**

Myungsoo terjebak di dalam M.C. tanpa tahu apapun. Tapi karena secara tak sengaja menjadi saksi penculikan Lee Sungha, mau tak mau Myungsoo pun harus turut ikut campur di kasus itu. Berbekal ilmu yang nol besar dan ketidak-terampilan memegang senjata, terlibat dalam aksi baku tembak dan nyaris membuat Sungyeol kehilangan nyawanya. Myungsoo pun berniat mundur dan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Tapi ternyata itu bukan hal yang benar.

Apa yang akan Myungsoo lakukan sekarang? Kabur atau...berjuang?

**Case 2 : How to Survive Is The Way to Survive**

* * *

A/N ::

Selamat pagi, InfiKiss disini. ^^

Apa ada yang membaca story ini sampai bagian sini? Kalau ada, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan aku harap kalian menyukainya. Secara pribadi, aku juga mengucapkan maaf atas genre yang agak aneh ini.

Dan jika ada yang menyukainya, mau kan memberikan sedikit komentar atau kritik dan saran? Itu akan sangat membantuku untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Terima kasih. ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


	2. Chapter 2

**~Midnigh Case~**

**.**

**Author : InfiKis**

**Action / Bloody / Comedy(?) / Friendship**

**Rated T for VIOLENCE**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Please not copy-paste or share without my permission. All plagiarisms are forbidden. Thank you. ^^**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Desember E Kim, Asa, Rhie95 (For reviews and follows)**

**.**

**Ininite Main Cast!**

**When you open your eyes in the morning.**

**You know…this is NOT a dream.**

**.**

**.**

**Case 2 ::**

**How to Survive Is the Way to Survive**

Kau sering mendapat mimpi buruk? Dikejar zombie, bertemu mantan kekasih, kalah taruhan, atau patah hati? Pernah? Pernah? Dan apa yang kau inginkan jika mengalami mimpi buruk? Bangun, menghela nafas lega lalu menjalani hari normalmu seperti biasa.

Ya, Myungsoo pun berharap itu terjadi.

Tapi ketika anak itu membuka matanya pagi ini, ternyata kejadian aneh yang ia alami kemarin bukan mimpi. Itu semua nyata. Kasus penculikan Lee Sungha, semua anggota Midnight Case, tembakan, terorisme, semua itu kenyataan dan membuat perut Myungsoo melilit.

Warna merah darah si pria Browning, suara desingan senjata, itu semua hanya membuatnya semakin stress. Lepas dari kehidupan rumah yang seperti di neraka dengan orang tua yang nyaris bercerai, malah terkurung di sebuah organisasi konyol yang ia yakini sebagai anggota orang-orang aneh.

Kemarin itu…

Myungsoo membelalakan matanya, mengejapkannya beberapa kali, mengucek matanya, lalu melotot lagi. Sayangnya, semua yang dihadapannya tidak menghilang seiring dengan kejapan matanya. Mereka masih berdiri disana, menatap Myungsoo keheranan. Sungyeol pun berjongkok di depan Myungsoo, memandangi wajah sahabatnya sejurus.

"Myungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Dikibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Myungsoo.

Satu detik, dua detik, perlahan menjadi tiga detik. Dan di detik keempat kedua mata sipit dengan iris hitam bulat penuh itu mengejap lagi. Ia tersenyum seakan semua baik-baik saja. Dan melihat itu semua, Sungyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Ahahaha~ Ternyata aku terjebak di acara lawakan. Oke, oke, aku akan kembali ke asrama dan berharap aku tidak melihat ini, ya?"

Eh?

"Myungsoo, INI TUH BENERAN!"

"TIDAAKK!" Myungsoo menutup kedua telinganya. "Kejadian semalam, acara penculikan itu, desingan senjata mematikan itu, semua itu hanya mimpi. M.C atau apalah ini, itu semua hanya organisasi tak jelas. Aku_"

"Jadi luka ini tampak bohongan untukmu?"

DEGH! Myungsoo terkesiap ketika Woohyun duduk di hadapannya, membuka lengan seragamnya dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang dilapisi perban dengan bercak kemerahan. Sorot iris coklat gelapnya kini tampak serius, tidak sabaran karena sikap Myungsoo.

Sejenak Myungsoo menelan ludah menatap luka itu. Luka yang didapat Woohyun ketika menyelamatkannya. Seketika Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk. Ia sadar, rasanya ia jadi terlalu penakut dalam menatap kenyataan. Padahal jelas-jelas semalam itu bukanlah mimpi.

Sialan…

"Kim Myungsoo," Sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum kecil, "Aku paham, mungkin ini terlalu membingungkan bagimu, tapi kau terlanjur terlibat sebagai satu-satunya saksi hidup atas kasus itu. Jika kami membiarkanmu, kami tak menjamin keselamatanmu. Mungkin para penculik itu akan mencarimu untuk menutup mulutmu."

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo menelan ludah. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika para penjahat itu mencarinya? Mungkin selusin peluru benar-benar akan menembus tubuhnya. Ia akan benar-benar mati. Meninggalkan dunia ini. Eh, tunggu? Bukankah itu yang Myungsoo inginkan? Meninggalkan dunia.

Meninggalkan…Ahra?

"Tidak," Myungsoo berdesis pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kini ditatapnya Kepala Sekolah sejurus, "Jadi…aku harus bergabung dengan kalian jika ingin selamat?"

"Kau benar." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum.

Entah memahami kebimbangan dan keresahan Myungsoo atau tidak, Sungyeol tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan. Membuat kedua tatapan mereka bertemu dalam keheningan.

"Tenang, Myungsoo. Aku juga bergabung disini. Aku yang akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Cara memegang senjata, menembak, menyusup, mengalahkan musuh, atau mungkin…membunuh."

Tubuh Myungsoo menegang seketika. Membunuh? Ia harus membunuh?

"Myungsoo hanya akan bergabung demi keselamatannya sekarang, Sungyeol. Dia tak akan bertahan. Jika kasus ini selesai, ia bisa pergi begitu saja." Pria berwajah datar yang tadi mengelap senjata akhirnya berkata. Pemuda itu melirik Kepala Sekolah, "Iya, kan?"

"Kau benar, Howon." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum. Perlahan satu tangannya mengambil senapan laras panjang yang ada di mejanya. Disejajarkan punggung senapan itu di bahunya, mengarahkannya kepada Myungsoo yang sontak membatu di tempatnya duduk. "Jika kau menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain, maka akulah yang akan menghapus masa hidupmu di dunia ini." Kepala Sekolah menyeringai menakutkan. Membuat bulu kuduk Myungwoo sontak meremang ketakutan.

Myungsoo benar-benar dalam masalah. Siapa yang tahu kalau Kepala Sekolah Suha…mungkin saja membunuhnya.

xxMidnighT-CasExx

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seketika murid-murid berhamburan keluar disaat Sonsaengnim pergi. Beberapa siswa masih duduk, mengobrol rencana mereka sepulang sekolah, sebagian pergi ke ruang klub masing-masing, dan Myungsoo memutuskan segera kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat.

Namun ketika ia melangkah keluar dari kelas, sebuah kaki segera disejajarkan di lantai, menghalanginya.

"Mau kemana, L?"

Arah tatapan mata Myungsoo kini teralih ke pemuda berambut coklat yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Si pria Browning 9mm.

"Kau…"

"Nam Woohyun. Namaku, Nam Woohyun. Kemarin kau kelihatan syok jadi kami lupa memperkenalkan diri kami." Ujarnya santai sambil menoleh ke arah kedua orang lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Arah mata Myungsoo pun tertuju ke arah mereka.

Si pria berwajah datar mengangguk hormat, kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Lee Howon."

"Jang Dongwoo!" lanjut pemuda satunya yang berbibir agak tebal.

Nam Woohyun, Lee Howon, Jang Dongwoo. Lalu Lee Sungyeol, yang sudah dia kenal. Dan satu lagi sang Kepala Sekolah. Kalau Myungsoo tak salah ingat, nama Kepala Sekolah Suha Inter-High School itu…Kim Sunggyu? Ya, Kim Sunggyu. Myungsoo pernah membaca nama itu di papan daftar pengajar Suha di asramanya.

"Dan…L?" Alis Myungsoo mengkerut ketika ia mengingat Woohyun menyebut kata L tadi.

Tiba-tiba Sungyeol sudah bergelayut di bahunya, tersenyum jenaka sambil menepuk pundaknya cukup kencang. "Kami memutuskan, nama panggilanmu L. Di medan pertempuran—waa…bahasaku keren juga," Sungyeol nyengir, "di medan pertempuran, kita berinteraksi dengan nama samaran." Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah Woohyun, "Namu," lalu ke arah Howon, "Hoya," ke arah Dongwoo, "Kenya," untuk nama itu Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Dan terakhir Sungyel menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Yeol."

"Yeol? Bukankah itu hanya nama kecilmu?"

"Tapi bisa dijadikan nama samaran yang singkat," Sungyeol terkekeh bangga.

Myungsoo enggan menanggapi Sungyeol. Ditatapnya lagi Woohyun, Dongwoo dan Howon bergantian. "Lalu, ada urusan apa? Kalian ingin menemuiku agar kalian yakin aku tidak membocorkan rahasia kalian atau…?"

"Kita harus berkumpul." Dongwoo tersenyum sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya, tertawa kecil, menepuk punggung Howon, "malam ini kita harus bergerak. Jadi kita harus berkumpul."

Tubuh Myungsoo menegang. Secepat inikah…?

.

Di ruangannya yang kosong, Sunggyu tersenyum kecil sambil sibuk berkutat dengan laptop putih dihadapannya. Seperti biasa, meja itu penuh dengan beberapa senjata rakitan, ditambah beberapa tumpukan dokumen di samping meja dan berbagai macam alat tulis. Data Lee Sungha, siswi yang menjadi korban penculikan sudah terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Lee Sungha, Putri sulung pengusaha kaya Lee yang berpusat di Seoul. Modus penculikan jelas, untuk meminta uang tebusan. Sunggyu sudah menemui keluarga Lee untuk membicarakan hal ini dan berjanji akan menyelesaikannya dengan catatan, keluarga Lee tak perlu membuka mulut kepada polisi. Midnight Case akan menyelesaikannya. Dan dengan dukungan pemerintah dalam secara rahasia, tentu bukan hal sulit bagi Sunggyu untuk mencari data-data rahasia seseorang atau negara.

"Sesuai dugaan," Pria itu bersandar di bantalan kursinya sambil mengambil bolpoin dan memutar-mutarnya sejenak.

TOK-TOK.

Sunggyu melirik sinis pintu ruangannya, dengan santai dibukanya laci meja dan memasukkan semua senjata rakitannya kesana dan barulah menjawab, "Masuklah."

Pintu itu berderak terbuka, sebuah kepala menyembul masuk dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu. "Kepala Sekolah Lee Sunggyu?" Dia seorang pemuda bermata bulat tajam dengan paras yang mirip seperti perempuan. "Aku Lee Sungjong, adik Lee Sungha. Anda memintaku datang kesini, bukan?" tanyanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sunggyu tersenyum, menutup laptopnya dan menyejajarkan tanganya di atas meja. "Silahkan masuk. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, Tuan Muda Lee Sungjong."

xxMidnighT-CasExx

Ditangan Myungsoo kini sudah terdapat sebuah revolver abu-abu sembilan peluru. Yang lain bisa mengetahuinya, tangan Myungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan senjata api. Ketika Howon memberikannya, Myungsoo agak gemetar menerimanya. Dan kini kedua mata tajamnya hanya menatap revolver itu sejurus.

Kini mereka berlima duduk di rumput, berada tak jauh dari asrama pria Suha. Tempat yang mereka pilih agak terhalang oleh semak belukar, jadi tak mungkin ada siswa yang menemukan mereka dengan senjata api disana.

"Revolvermu termasuk yang otomatis, ketika kau menarik pelatuk dan pelurunya keluar, maka silinder peluru itu akan berputar secara otomatis. Mengingat kau belum pernah menembak, kurasa akan merepotkan kalau kau menggunakan silinder non-otomatis." Jelas Howon sambil memperhatikan pistol Flintlock miliknya.

Myungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap memperhatikan revolver-nya. "Apa kalian semua menggunakan senjata yang berbeda-beda?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sungyeol penasaran.

"Tidak juga, masing-masing dari kami memiliki dua sampai tiga jenis pistol yang berbeda, tapi hanya satu jenis yang memang sering kami pakai. Aku dan Woohyun, sama-sama menyukai Browning 9mm. Howon, Flitlock. Dan Dongwoo Hyung satu-satunya yang menggunakan senapan laras panjang atau senapan laser."

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo mengangguk. "Jadi…cara menggunakan revolver itu hanya menembakannya saja?"

"Yap." Woohyun duduk santai sambil memandangi lurus ke depan. Diam-diam, dia melirik Myungsoo dengan tatapan iseng, "Kau mau mencoba menembaknya? Revolver itu sudah dipasang alat peredam, kita pun berada cukup jauh dari wilayah sekolah, kau bisa mencobanya jika mau."

"Tidak." Myungsoo menggeleng sambil meletakkan revolver itu di atas rumput, "Nanti saja." Bisiknya ragu. Mendadak pikirannya kalut lagi ketika memperhatikan revolver itu, ia tak tahu apa harus menyimpannya atau tidak. Bukankah dibutuhkan surat khusus jika kalian memiliki senjata api? Dan Myungsoo tak memilikinya.

Perlahan anak itu berdiri, "Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Jika kalian ingin membahas tentang misi atau apapun, lakukan saja tanpaku. Aku akan mendengar semuanya nanti. Kurasa ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk ikut terjun dalam misi nekat kalian." Ujarnya tak terlalu bergairah sambil melangkah meninggalkan keempat rekan barunya.

Mereka memperhatikan Myungsoo dalam keheningan. Howon pun mengambil revolver itu, berdiri dan segera menghampiri Myungsoo yang belum jauh. Ditepuknya bahu Myungsoo, "Kau harus membawanya, Myungsoo. Mulai sekarang dialah rekanmu." Ujarnya.

Awalnya Myungsoo enggan, ia tak mau menyentuh senjata api apalagi jika harus membunuh seseorang. Tapi ucapan Howon seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya, setelah berpikir terlalu lama, Myungsoo mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke balik saku blazer sekolah biru gelapnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Myungsoo meninggalkan Howon, membiarkan keempat anggota Midnight Case itu memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

xxMidnighT-CasExx

Vending machine itu berkelontang nyaring saat sekaleng cola terjatuh ke bagian bawahnya. Tangan Myungsoo segera meraba bagian minuman dan menarik sekaleng cola itu keluar. Dengan enggan, ia membukanya, meneguknya banyak-banyak. Setelah minum, matanya menatap lurus langit yang penuh dengan semburat oranye yang memayunginya.

Kenapa jadi semerepotkan ini?

BEEP~ BEEP~ Ponselnya perlahan bergetar beberapa kali. Kebetulan ponsel di saku blazernya ia set dalam keadaan hening, jadi ketika ada pesan atau panggilan dia hanya akan bergetar.

Diraihnya ponsel, caller ID yang tertulis bernamakan, 'Ahra-ya'. Adiknya.

"Yeoboseyo, Ahra. Ada apa?" sapanya cepat ketika mengangkat panggilan itu.

Jauh di seberang sana, Myungsoo mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang gadis. Hatinya pias seketika, matanya melotot syok dan rasa khawatir sontak menyesap ke dalam hatinya.

"Ahra…kau menangis…?"

"Oppa~" Suara itu lirih, tertahan, dan itu membuat hati Myungsoo semakin sakit. "Appa dan Eomma…"

"A-ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Akan…" Myungsoo mendengar adiknya terdiam untuk mengatur nafas, lalu suaranya kembali terdengar, "mereka akan bercerai, Oppa—hiks." Myungsoo terkesiap. "Dan aku—hiks—akan dikirim ke asrama sekolah—hiks—aku takut…"

Myungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sekarang, di rumah, adiknya sendirian ketakutan. Ditengah keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang semakin kacau dan satu-satunya tempat bergantungnya pergi untuk kabur. Hati Myungsoo sesak. Ia sadar betapa pengecutnya ia selama ini.

Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel itu mengerat, "Ahra, aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau…di rumah, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Tunggu aku!" Myungsoo menyudahi panggilannya. Kaleng cola yang tadi digenggamnya erat sudah terjatuh di aspal, cola-nya mengalir keluar namun Myungsoo tak peduli, sekalipun ada peraturan yang melarang siswanya membuang sampah sembarangan.

Pemuda itu langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, melepaskan ikatan dasinya. Nafasnya tak teratur ketika ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang untuk segera keluar dari wilayah asrama.

Namun…

JEGREKK! Tepat ketika ia melewati pintu gerbang asrama, tiga orang bersenjata sudah mengarahkan pistol mereka di hadapan Myungsoo. Membuat pemuda itu mematung sekejap dengan wajah syok. Tak mampu bereaksi.

"Itu dia, satu-satunya saksi hidup atas kasus malam itu." Myungsoo mengenali yang berbicara ini. Dia salah satu laki-laki yang malam itu menculik Lee Sungha, si pemegang revolver. Dan revoler itu sudah mengarah ke hadapan Myungsoo.

Sial!

"Bunuh dia. Itu yang Ketua katakan." Bisik rekannya, bertubuh gemuk dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan otot-otot yang menonjol keluar dari balik kaos hitam yang dikenakannya.

Asrama sangat sepi, tak ada satu orangpun di dekat sana. Tak mungkin meminta bantuan.

"Bergerak satu langkah, kau akan kami tembak."

Myungsoo mengejapkan matanya, berusaha memahami posisinya kali ini. Ia tidak mundur, takut ditembak tiba-tiba. Akhirnya perlahan Myungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, berposisi menyerah. Namun ekor matanya melirik ke arah sedan hitam yang diparkir tak jauh disampingnya. Sepertinya mobil ketiga penjahat itu.

"Eh, kau menyerah semudah ini? Membosankan."

"Tak ada alasan untukku untuk melawan. Tiga lawan satu, kalian juga bersenjata."

Si pemuda gemuk terkekeh meremehkan, "Anak pintar."

Myungsoo melirik pemuda gemuk itu sinis, perlahan satu tangannya bergerak turun seakan-akan dia tak berniat melawan. Namun dalam waktu sekedipan mata, ia langsung menghentakkan satu kakinya kuat, berguling ke balik mobil dan detik itu juga satu pistol berdesing samar, memuntahkan bubuk mesiu ke jalan dan pelurunya menembus aspal.

Myungsoo bersandar di belakang kap mobil, dengan gemetar mengambil revolver di balik blazernya. Ia ingat kata-kata Howon mengenai cara mengendalikan revolver. Tapi ia tak pernah menembak. Tangannya gemetar, revolver itu jatuh dan buru-buru Myungsoo kembali meraihnya.

Menjadi pengecut itu memuakkan!

"Kau tak bisa sembunyi, Bocah!" Satu tembakan kembali menembus aspal tak jauh dari tempat Myungsoo bersembunyi. Anak itu sontak memejamkan matanya karena syok, merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang mobil itu.

Nafas Myungsoo tersenggal-senggal, antara lelah dan ketakutan. Dadanya berdegup cepat dan darahnya mengalir jauh lebih cepat dari denyut nadinya. Jika ia mati disini, maka Ahra akan benar-benar sebatang kara. Ia tak akan mati. TIDAK AKAN!

Dia harus berani. HARUS.

Tangan Myungsoo berkeringat, mencengkram revolvernya erat-erat. Ia akan keluar dan menembak tiga kali ke arah mereka. Bukankah Sungyeol mengatakan bahwa silinder pelurunya akan berputar otomatis? Jadi ia bisa melumpuhkan mereka dengan cara itu, kan?

"Kau…mati."

DEGHH! Tubuh Myungsoo mengejang kaku ketika sesuatu yang dingin sudah menempel di puncak kepalanya.

Perlahan Myungsoo menengadah, wajahnya sontak berhadapan dengan lubang peluru sebuah Glock-17 yang kini tepat di mata kirinya. Dalam waktu sedetik, peluru itu bisa menembus kepalanya. Myungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan pria gemuk itu sudah berada di samping kap mobil, di sisi lain mobil itu, bersandar dengan santai dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Ahra…selamat tinggal…

"Ma_"

DORR! Desingan lain terdengar dari satu arah, membuat Myungsoo dan ketiga orang itu sontak terkejut bukan main.

Sedetik itu Myungsoo gunakan untuk berguling menjauh dan si pria gemuk menyadari gerakan Myungsoo. Diarahkannya Glock miliknya, desingan peluru pun berbunyi dan menembus aspal. Menyayat sedikit seragam Myungsoo.

"L!" Suara Sungyeol.

Dan kembali desingan peluru yang teredam terdengar. Dalam waktu sedetikan saja, aksi baku tembak terjadi. Ketiga penjahat itu sempat teralih ke keempat anggota M.C yang sudah menyerang mereka. Woohyun bersandar di pinggir pintu gerbang, menembakkan revolvernya tiga kali ke arah dua pemuda yang langsung meloncat ke balik sedan hitam itu. Howon di ujung satunya gerbang, menembaki mobil itu. Sedangkan Dongwoo dan Sungyeol berlari dari balik gerbang untuk menyelamatkan Myungsoo. Semuanya memegang senjata dan sesekali menembakan senjata mereka.

"L, pergi dari sana!" Jerit Woohyun tertahan.

Pria gemuk yang sudah berjongkok di balik kap mobil kembali menembaki Myungsoo yang merangkak bangun. Namun tembakannya meleset karena Sungyeol sudah menembak kap mobil itu, melubangi bannya yang langsung mengempis. Pria itu merapatkan diri di balik kap mobil untuk melindungi diri dari peluru Sungyeol.

"Sial,"

Sungyeol berguling ketika pria gemuk itu keluar dan menembaknya. Ia pun kini berada disisi Myungsoo yang berjongkok melindungi diri. Revolvernya sudah jatuh entah kemana sebelum Myungsoo menggunakannya.

"Ayo pergi,"

Myungsoo tak mampu menjawab karena setiap desingan peluru itu seakan membuatnya kaku sekejapan mata. Ia hanya menurut saat Sungyeol menarik lengannya untuk berdiri. Namun sekejap ia mematung saat Sungyeol mengarahkan Browning miliknya lurus kebelakang Myungsoo, lalu mendorong tubuh sahabatnya cukup cepat hingga membentur aspal.

DORR! DORR! Dua desingan peluru berbunyi bersamaan.

JLEBB!

Kedua mata Myungsoo terbuka lebar saat salah satu peluru itu menancap di lengan kanan Sungyeol. Kedua mata anak itu sontak terbuka saat rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sung…yeol…"

Si pria gemuk sontak terjatuh di aspal, peluru yang tadi dimuntahkan Sungyeol bersarang tepat di jantungnya. Darah merah merembes membasahi kaosnya, memenuhi aspal di bawah kap mobil itu. Matanya terbelalak terbuka dan kedua bola matanya bergerak liar, mulutnya mencari udara untuk bertahan. Kedua rekannya tentu terkejut dan dalam waktu sedetik mereka memilih kabur meninggalkan si pria gemuk yang langsung terbujur diam dalam begitu saja.

Dia mati…

Myungsoo tak bisa mengatakan ia tidak merasa takut. Satu kematian terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

"SUNGYEOL!"

Teriakan Dongwoo sontak membawa Myungsoo kembali ke dunianya. Ia tersadar kalau disisinya, Sungyeol sudah berbaring sambil memegangi lengannya yang berlumuran darah. Sangat banyak darah yang merembes ke aspal. Sang choding meringis kesakitan dalam diam.

Sungyeol…

Dan Myungsoo hanya mematung menatap sahabatnya yang sekarat.

xxMidnighT-CasExx

"Penculik ini termasuk professional dan terjaring dalam anggota penculikan internasional. Mereka menculik anak-anak dari keluarga pengusaha, meminta tebusan yang teramat tinggi dan menjadi dalang peredaran narkotika juga senjata api illegal. Penjahat internasional. Tak aneh kalau mereka sampai mengincar Myungsoo yang merupakan saksi hidup yang memergoki kejahatan mereka." Jelas Sunggyu sambil menghela nafas. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungyeol?" Diliriknya Dongwoo yang meletakkan segelas teh di atas mejanya. Myungsoo dan Woohyun juga disana, duduk di sofa panjang berkulit coklat.

Dongwoo tersenyum kecil, "Baik-baik saja. Peluru memang bersarang di lengannya dan ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah, tapi Soohyun-sshi sudah mengobatinya. Sekarang ia sedang tidur di kamarnya dan Howon menemaninya. Mau tak mau rencana kita malam ini harus ditunda atau dijalankan tanpa Sungyeol."

"Aku mengerti," Sunggyu mengusap dagunya. Ekor matanya melirik tajam ke arah Myungsoo yang bergerak bangun. Semua mata pun tertuju ke arah pemuda itu yang hanya menunduk.

Woohyun menengadah menatap Myungsoo, "Kau mau kemana, Myungsoo?"

"Melihat kondisi Sungyel." Bisik Myungsoo sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Langkahnya goyah ketika menyusuri koridor asrama yang kosong, mengingat ini sudah di atas jam delapan malam. Myungsoo tak peduli jika ia harus bertemu si penegak kedisiplinan atau apapun. Dalam keheningan dan kegelapan koridor asrama, pikirannya melayang, memutar ingatan petang tadi yang masih jelas.

Ia masih mengenakan seragam. Desingan senjata, bau bubuk mesiu, darah, mayat si pria gemuk, semuanya masih tampak jelas. Mendadak Myungsoo menekan perutnya yang terasa mual saat ekspresi mayat itu kembali tergambar jelas di benaknya. Mayat itu sudah diurus oleh tim lain yang menurut Dongwoo juga anggota M.C, hanya saja bergerak di divisi lain, bukan divisi yang sama dengan mereka berenam.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, begitu menakutkan, bahkan Myungsoo melupakan Ahra yang mungkin menunggunya. Dalam kondisi kacau begini, Myungsoo tak bisa menghubungi adiknya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 412 dengan nama Lee Howon dan Lee Sungyeol. Sebelum Myungsoo mengetuk pintu itu, ia ragu sejenak. Dan akhirnya tangannya menyentuh engsel pintu itu, membukanya pelan-pelan karena takut mengganggu si pemilik kamar. Saat itulah Myungsoo mendengar suara Sungyeol dan Howon dari dalam.

"Tidak aneh kalau ia syok dan terpukul. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Myungsoo melihat hal ini." Suara Howon terdengar pelan, ia menghela nafas dan kemudian hening selama beberapa detik.

Mereka membicarakanku? Myungsoo mematung dengan pintu sedikit terbuka.

Kini terdengar suara helaan nafas Sungyeol, "Kalau tidak terpaksa, aku juga tak ingin melibatkannya. Terlalu sulit bekerja sama dengan seorang pemula. Bukan berarti aku menganggap Myungsoo penghambat misi kita, tapi ini bukan hal yang harus ia jalani. Kau, aku, Woohyun dan Dongwoo Hyung, memiliki alasan masing-masing kenapa bergabung di M.C, berbeda dengan Myungsoo."

Alasan masing-masing?

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" Suara Howon lagi.

"Entahlah, kurasa kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan Ketua. Yang pasti, misi ini sudah memiliki deadline tersendiri, seperti apapun kondisiku, besok kita akan menyergap kesana." Jawab Sungyeol santai.

"Kalau begitu,"

Myungsoo tak tahu apalagi yang dibicarakan Howon dan Sungyeol setelahnya karena anak itu langsung menutup pintu kamar 412 hati-hati. Dia berdiri di balik pintu kamar, menatap kosong koridor yang gelap dengan perasaan membuncah.

Ia tak bisa menghandel ini semua… Tidak sanggup. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk tetap maju. Lebih baik menyerah…

.

~TBC~

**Next Case ::**

Kabur dan menghindari semua kasus, itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan nyawa, bukan? Myungsoo menyadarinya. Namun ketika ia menghindar, perasaan bersalahpun menghantuinya. Pertemuannya dengan Lee Sungjong, adik kandung Lee Sungha, mengingatkannya kepada Ahra sang adik. Kalimat Sungyeol mampu membenahi semua kekalutannya.

Inilah kesempatan Myungsoo untuk mencari lagi arti hidupnya. Bersama rekan-rekan barunya. Tapi ketika Myungsoo menyadari hal penting itu…Ahra menghilang.

**Case 3 : Which One Better… Lari Atau Bertahan?**

A/N ::

Ahhhh…selamat siang, InfiKiss lagi.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas supeeer lama update fic ini. Karena install ulang lappie, naskah ini hilang dan aku jadi bingung. Tapi sekarang idenya popped out lagi dan aku mulai bisa melanjutkan.

Ada yang membaca?

Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca tersayang.

Kritik, saran, semua diterima (asal bukan flame yang menimbulkan kerusuhan).

Sign,

InfiKiss~ ^^


End file.
